Where have you been all my undead life?
by Shego1993
Summary: Attempts on Integras life truns to her death or..undead life. YURI! I


Its been 30 years since the death of Sir Integra Hellsing and life has adjusted quite simpler than expected. A female form twisting and moving like liquid dance in a night club on the edge of east London. The hard rock music thundering through the speakers and the liquor taking affect on a still young looking Seras Victoria dressed in tight clothes crowded her senses to an on coming presence.

* * *

"Seras! get in here!" Integra yelled from her desk. Moments later a blond girl fazed through the floor in her usual uniform. " As you know, we have had several attempts on my beating heart" Said Integra calmly as she smoked her cigar and avoiding contact from the girls curious eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm quite aware of the threats on your life master and I would like for you to know I will be there for you" Seras said with a nervous smile.

Integra smiled slightly and looked up at Seras as she put her cigar down and stood up from her chair. "Seras, I am very pleased as how you have changed through these short years but I'm afraid the times coming"

Seras looked at here master with disbelief at her unconfident words then got the courage to speak. "Sir! I promise that you will survive! we won't let anything happen to you! I won't let anything happen! I swear it on my life!"

Integra shot you another look still calmly smiling as she walk slowly over to the draculina. Seras felt nervous as a strange feeling came over her. Integra was now standing lass than a foot away as she put a finger under Seras's chin and bent down. "Silly girl" Seras didn't know what to do as her masters masters lips we pressed gently to hers..

* * *

The music changed up and she finally noticed the other presence to be another female vampire dancing along side her.

Turning around in her drunken daze she saw a tall female with platinum blond hair was watching her in the back ground. She didn't know if it was her eyes, the music, or the vodka but she could have sworn it was Integra.. Pausing her dance she started to walk up to the woman but lost the woman in the crowd.

"_Come on now Seras..its been 30 years..shes gone and you still need to adjust"_ Seras thought to herself.

* * *

Months went on with more attacks on the life of the Hellsing head. Seras was in the garden as long arms were wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on your shoulder. Seras smiled and put her hands over the darker ones knowing just who they belonged to.

"Ah what a beautiful night" Said Integra quoting her servant. Seras giggled "Yes it is master" Said Seras as she turned around in Integra's arms and wrapping her own pale ones around the other woman neck. "Its even better now my dear Seras" Said Integra as she untangled herself from Seras and bent down on one knee taking Seras's pale hand in her own as blue eyes met one another. "Master what are you doing?" Said Seras nervously as she looked down at Integra noticing the normally calm and collected woman's heart beat faster.

"Seras.. I never have met a vampire like you. I thought all vampires were supposedly cruel and uncaring not sweet and compassionate such as you." Seras started to blush as the pale moon light hit her but no matter as what she could not muster up any words to say in response. Integra smiled at Seras feeling her confidence grow at the way the vampire was acting so she continued.

"Also, it seems that. to be quite honest. I have fallen in love with you and do not wish for you to ever leave my side." Seras blush grew from a pale pink to an amazing red as she heard Integras words. "So..Seras...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Said Integra with a hopeful smile as she waited for an answer.

Seras was dumb stuck to say the least as her mouth hung open as she replayed the words over and over in her head. The only thing the vampire could say was what her heart had been screaming for the last few seconds. "Yes. Yes I will." Integra smiled up at the words she heard as she reached into her pocket as a gun shot shattered the evening.

* * *

Walking home later that night she kept replaying that over and over in her head. The ambulance, all the blood, and worst of all to her was that she never got to say that she loved Integra to. Seras's cheeks were now stained with red streaks as she cried more and more into the night.

Finally reaching her door to her small apartment she took of her shoes and walk calmly to her bed room. Then stopped as at the door eyeing a very strange object laying on the center of her bed.

* * *

Three days later after the incident Seras removed herself from Hellsing and left to America. Alucard understood that she didn't want to be at the burial and let his servant go. The night before the service Alucard heard a faint voice pulling at him. Listening more he heard it to be his master.

Integra Hellsing was dead. but her soul wasn't. Mustering up all the power she could she called Alucard to her. Years ago she found a spell that if Alucard where to turn her she could still command him and he could not control her. the moment that he would bite her and change her she would be a full vampire. Alucard did not know that his master placed a spell like that on herself.

"Come here...Turn me..Alucard..." The voice was faint but he knew his mission. Walking down into the morgue he found himself smiling. He thought he would finally have her. Opening the lid to the coffin he grinned and bent down as he removed the hair from his masters neck. Whispering in her ear he said "As you wish my master.." and bite slowly into her neck then biting his wrist and placed it over Integras mouth letting the blood seep between her lips.

A few minutes later integras lips twitched into a smile. "Ah your awake Integra.. Get out of the coffin my _servant _and show me that vampire smile" "Integra smiled more rising up out of the coffin and opened her eyes and smiled to him revealing her long canines. "Hello...Servant of mine.." Alucard could not believe his ears. he thought that he was the master but he looked deeper... He made a foolish mistake. Integra some how was a full vampire and was still his master... He could not understand it. "How?" He said biting his lip "A lot of reading" Integra smiled as she stepped out of the coffin wearing a black suit instead of her usual green. Alucard said nothing and fazed into the wall.

A few days later. being the smart woman she is and a life long vampire expert she mastered most of what newly born vampires couldn't. Also she fooled the counsil into believing it was a plot to stop the attempts.

"Home sweet home" she said as she pulled a cigar from her desk and smiled Reading Alucards thoughts through the blood seals she knew where Seras was but decided to wait and train...

30 years later Integra Hellsing..was now Alucards equal.. Alucard hated it but could do nothing about it. News came that a young vampire entered London and fit Seras's description. "They always come back to the scene of the crime" Alucard said as Integra fazed through the door to greet her lover and welcome her back to London.

* * *

A red box lay there as it shined some how in the moon light. Sobering up almost instantly she smelled the sent of cigars which rang familiar in her mind. Carefully walking over to the bed she picked up the box smelling the sent even more. It was unmistakable. Searching her room with her third eye she heard a laugh from her window behind her.

Turning around she thought it was a ghost that was leaning up against the wall looking at her. Seras couldn't move or speak for a minute. "Who are you?" She finally let out not moving a inch. "That's one way to greet me after all this time...You didn't even say good bye." Said Integra as she walked up to Seras.

"This can't be" Seras said watching the ghost approach her. "Yes it is Seras..You could ask Alucard if you wish." Said Integra who finally reached Seras and cupped her cheek in a one hand and took the box in the other.

"Hows did you manage this if you are the real Integra?" Said Seras backing away from the other woman "Like I said. ask Alucard" Said Integra with a smirk. "I don't have the time for this!" Said Seras as she ran forward towards Integra planning to attack but was suddenly caught faster that could have been seen even with her eyes with a kiss.

Stopping her body and feeling her lips against the other woman she relaxed knowing this was the truth. Pulling back she said "I missed you" Integra just smiled at this and leaned down again taking the same position as the night she was shot. "I never got to finish this did I?" Integra said pulling the box out in front of Seras and opening it to her to reveal a diamond ring with rubies inlaid around it. "Seras Victoria.. will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and stay by my side forever?"

Seras started to cry once more as Integra gently slipped the ring on to Seras's pale finger. Seras fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Integra who did the same to Seras. looking into Integras eyes and smiled "And I never got to say I love you to" Leaning into each other they finally had their moment.


End file.
